FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to DNA segments encoding the .alpha., .beta., and .gamma. subunits of the high affinity receptor for immunoglobulin E (IgE). The invention further relates to a method of producing the receptor by expressing DNA encoding its .alpha., .beta., and .gamma. subunits in a host cell simultaneously.